Melinda's Manic State
by romanticprissy90
Summary: The love of her life was killed and, Melinda is too distraught to remain strong. In her unhinged state she pushes herself to extremes to numb the pain. This is post Jim's death. Professor Payne never left, and Eli does not exist. OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

Melinda laid wide awake as silent tears rolled down her face. She turned toward her alarm clock which read 2 AM. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jim. Earlier the day before she crossed Jim's ghost over. Her best friend was truly gone now, and Melinda was inconsolable. It had been one week since Jim had been laid to rest, and it took that long for Melinda to convince Jim's sprint that he had to do the right thing, and cross over. Now, plagued with memories Melinda decided to give up on sleep. She slid her feet into her slippers, and tied her silk robe as she walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

As Melinda turned on the light her pale face took in the warm brown, and topaz colored kitchen. She glanced at the handle of vodka on the counter Rick had left a few days earlier. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she didn't feel like herself, and feared she never would again. She made herself a drink, and took a tiny sip at first. She grimaced as the vodka burned her throat, and settled into her chest. She opened a can of ginger ale to go with the vodka and settled on one of the wooden stools seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Melinda observed the island, and noticed Jim's small cordless radio that he used to listen to when he would do handy work throughout the house. Melinda pressed down on the CD player on top, and a Three Days Grace album reflected back. The band was one of Jim's favorites of all time. Melinda smiled as she remembered when Jim somewhat tricked her into seeing them play live.

* * *

Melinda rolled her eyes as the band played their umpteenth song inside the night club. Jim promised there would be dancing, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Jim, this is basically a concert, " Melinda complained close to her husband's ear.

The couple was seated at a table towards the middle of the dimly lit club as they watched the band onstage, and observed the small mosh pit that had formed up front.

"Mel, there are technically people dancing...well jumping up and down at least, ". Jim gave Melinda a slight guilty look as he nodded his head to the music.

" Fine, but no complaints when I take you to see one of my rom-coms at the movies," Melinda said with humor in her eyes.

Jim laughed, and kissed Melinda on the lips. " Deal,".

* * *

Melinda stared at her empty glass as she reminisced. She sighed even wishing she had the distraction of a ghost to keep her flashbacks at bay. She had not seen any spirits beyond Jim's since his tragic death. She had promised Delia she would reopen the shop next week if only to keep herself busy.

She decided to fix herself more alcohol, and this time took her drinks to the sofa inside the family room. She remembered all the times he made dinner, and how they would sometimes eat on the couch instead of in the dining room. Melinda shook her head violently as if to shake the memories out of her mind. She stood up slightly swayed, and tripped over her feet as she went into her bathroom to look for something to help her sleep. She pushed aside useless aides in her medicine cabinet until she found what she was looking for. She opened the medicine bottle, and took two capsules out. A thought crossed her mind to take more.

* * *

Delia was sleeping soundly in her boyfriend's arms, and though she slept well the dreams about her good friend did not escape her. Her house phone rung, and took her away from her dream about Jim.

"Huh?, " Delia groaned before turning toward her nightstand, and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

Delia heard static on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, is anyone there?, ". Delia let out a Irritated sigh, and looked down at her phone for the caller I.D. The call was placed from Melinda's house. Delia who now had a ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach hung up her phone, and called the number back. The phone rung on as no one answered it.

"Who is it babe?, " her boyfriend yawned, and asked in a tired voice.

"Tim, I think Melinda is in trouble, " was all Delia could say before she rushed out of bed to find random clothes to throw on.

"Why do you say that?, " Tim asked now fully alert. Despite his questioning he too left their bed to get dressed.

"No, stay since you have to get to work in a few hours, ".

"Nonsense, I'm not letting you leave the house alone this time of morning. I will just call out if I have to, " Tim said.

* * *

Stay tuned for part two of Melinda's Manic State. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please leave any feedback positive, or negative. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda danced in her living room with Jim's cordless radio blasting his favorite band. Her mind was in an euphoric haze as the warm elation of her pill and alcohol cocktail spread across her body.

* * *

Rick's eyes opened abruptly as his cellphone vibrated, and rung. The buzzing was coming somewhere from the foot of his bed. He finally found his phone, and called Melinda back.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Ricks voice gruff with sleep sounded concerned, and annoyed.

"Sellow Rick! I'm good. About to hit a bar, or two,".

"What?! A bar? You sound like you've been to one already , ". Rick said in a worried tone. He could hear music in the background.

"Where are you?"

"I'mms home silly, but I'm leaving here, ".

" How many drinks have you had?"

"Morrrrre...thanacouple, " Melinda answered.

"Melinda, don't go anywhere, I'm on my way, ". Rick swiftly dressed as guilt washed over him. He was the one who brought the vodka over Melinda's house. It was for her to take the edge off, but not for her to get completely wasted.

Rick picked up his car keys, and headed out the door.

* * *

Melinda slightly stumbled out of the taxi. She stopped in front to adjust her skirt, and her high heels.

She stepped into the faintly lit hangout spot called Moonlight Tractor.

The bar was close to Rockland U, and had mostly college aged patrons. Melinda sat down on a black leather stool, and appraised her surroundings. The rustic looking bar was half full with mostly college students. It had a wooden backdrop, and behind the counter mini pendant lights hung above a mahogany framed mirror that took up almost the entire wall. There were different shades of tan cowboy boots that hung lined in a row on the opposite wall. At the far right In the back stood a pool table, and next to it a digital jukebox that was playing a rap song. A few feet away from Melinda a small group were playing beer pong. The bartender who looked a few years older than the college students spotted Melinda, and went to assist her.

"Hey, what can I get for you?"

Melinda rocked back, and fourth in her stool nervously before finally answering the bartender. "Hows about a double whissskys, ". Melinda leaned in towards the bartender with her hand under her chin grinning.

The bartender eyes widened, slightly, but he responded nonchalantly.

"Hmm, well, how about some water Miss?"

Melinda looked offended.

"I didn't come allllll the sway here to drink water, ". Melinda said in a bitter tone.

"Well, I am sorry about that, but I am not serving you in the condition that you're in, ". The bartender removed a glass from the rack and filled it with ice water. " Here ya go, " he said as he placed the water on a coaster in front of her, ".

Melinda rolled her eyes, but she eventually sipped the water with disappointment. She had not noticed a young man sit next to her. He had dimples, light brown hair, blue eyes, and looked barely old enough to drink.

"Hey beautiful".

Startled, Melinda turned toward him, and smiled.

"Hey showw are you?" Melinda flinched as she noticed her slurred speech.

"I'm good. Just wondering how someone so beautiful can be here alone, ".

She sighed, and stared at the young man with a sullen expression.

"I'm sorry. I've upset you, ".

"No. It'ssokay, ".

Melinda looked down as she realized all the self medicating in the world could not stop her from grieving her husband. She spoke with the young man, and learned that he was a college senior named Jake.

"What are you drinking? Next one's on me, ". Jake's dimples deepened as his flirtatious gaze surveyed Melinda's skirt, and crop top.

She glanced at the bartender who was speaking to someone at the other end of the bar.

"Thanksss, but I'mgood for now, ".

"Not a problem beautiful, ". Jake smiled warmly at Melinda. The pair made small talk until she realized everything they spoke about reminded her of Jim somehow.

"Hey, kiss me, ". Melinda asked in a flat tone.

Her stoic expression made Jake second guess what he just heard Melinda say.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me to-, ".

"Kiss me, yess. Please kisssmee Jake, ".

"Fuck, you don't have to ask me twice, " Jake replied in a husky tone.

Jake gently pressed his lips against Melinda's. Melinda kissed him back with deep urgency. She hungrily twirled her tongue with his as a low moan escaped his lips.

"Goodness, there she is, ". Rick's unmistakable voice made Melinda break the kiss short.

Rick, Delia, and Tim made their way towards Melinda, and Jake.

"Oh my goodness Melinda! We've been worried sick looking for you. Are you okay?!"

"Clearly she isn't Delia. She's making out with a One Direction reject, ". Rick had many expressions on his face that ranged from concern to anger.

"Okay, guysss calm down imfine, ". Melinda felt herself blush as she pulled away from Jake.

"Friends of yours?..." Jake asked bewildered.

Melinda introduced her friends to Jake.

"Okay, that's great Mel, I'm sure it's past his bedtime now. Let's get going, ".

Her pill, and alcohol mixture finally caught up with her, and she felt too drowsy to argue. Her head leaned to her left side, and she felt like she could fall into a deep sleep right on the bar floor.

Rick was on one side of Melinda as she unsuccessfully tried to balance herself as she stepped off the stool.

"I got ya. It's okay Melinda. Everything is going to be okay, ". Tim, who was on the other side of her said.

Melinda looked back at Jake as her friends helped her to walk straight. He half waved goodbye with a bemused expression.

Delia held the door as they made their way out of the bar.


End file.
